The expanded use of the Internet has increased communication connections between client devices and server devices. Often, a client device establishes a network connection with a server device by using well-known protocols, such as Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP), User Datagram Protocol (UDP), and the like. Sometimes there are more complex application protocols that may be wrapped in less complex protocols. In some cases, network policies may be configured for to apply to one or more complex protocols. Further, it may be difficult for a traffic management device to identify a complex network protocol. Also, in some cases, the complex protocols may be a tunneling protocol that may mask/carry another protocol. Accordingly, the management policies for the tunneling protocol may be inconsistent with the tunneled protocol. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the subject innovations have been made.